When Love Speak: Sonnet 116
by For My Gio to Read
Summary: Here I am again with a true to life story to share. this time, it's not tragic anymore. NxM.


Summary: This story, once again is based in real life story. Paring again Natusme Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its Character. I'm only using them for the purpose of fantasy, imagination and to thrill the readers. LOLZ

Let's go on:

_**Let me not to the marriage of true minds**_

_**Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,**_

_**Whose Worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom:  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.**_

_ Sonnet 116 by Shakespeare_

"Good Morning Class!" greeted Mrs. Serina (Serina and Narumi got married here), the class B's English teacher as she enter the classroom.

"Ohayo, Serina-semsei!" shouted the class except two main people. (Obviously, Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai)

"Well… Since we haven't had any dramatization this year, all third year students are required to perform Shakespeare's Sonnet 116.

This project involves only a pair of boy and girl. Here is the copy of the sonnet" said Mrs. Serina while she hand out the booklet.

"You have only one week to practise and the following Monday is your performance day."

"Awww…" said the class.

"Miss, who partners with who?" asked Yuu

"Well. It's up to you all. So now chose your partners."

_  


* * *

_

_  
Fast Forward…_

Pairing:

Hotaru – Yuu

Sumire – Ruka

Nonoko – Kokoro

Anna – Kitsuneme

Luna - Natsume

and so on…

"Awww… Hotaru. Why didn't you pick me?" complained Mikan

"Idiot, you need to pair with a _guy, baka _and besides no one wants to be your partner because you're not good at memorising things." Hotaru replied… annoyed

"Awww… who's gonna be my partner then?" sadly said by Mikan

"Since Mikan Sakura here doesn't have any partner and normally Natsume is her partner why don't you two pair up. Then Luna can be partner with somebody else.

I know Luna wouldn't mind, right?" said Mrs. Serina with a slight grin in her face.

"Since you guys have already decided who your partners are let's have a draw so we can find out who will perform first."

Mrs. Serina, while holding the box went to Mikan and Natsume for them to draw in the box.

"Oi. Polka dot draw a good number, okay?" said Natsume more like ordering Mikan.

As Mikan put her hand into the box to draw. While scanning the pares below she got a got feeling to pull her hand up.

"Number six" said Mikan cheerly thenNatsume smirk because they got a good number.

* * *

_Fast Forward…._

The day of the performance is up. All of the students of Class B is slightly nervous but not really. But someone is really nervous and that's Mikan. The reason for this is…

Flashback…

"Oi. Polka you should memorise it by now."

"Hai. Hotaru is helping me to memorise it." Said Mikan cheerily as ever.

"Hn." Then left Mikan by herself

Back to the present.

"Aww… We didn't even practise and today's our performance." Complained by Mikan to herself.

Ruka and Surime's turn.

"_Let me not to the marriage of true mind_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark__**,**_" Sumire deliberated while looking up to Ruka

"_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom:  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved__**.**_" Said Ruka.

_  
Class applused…_

"Good Ruka and Sumire. Just a little bit more of emotions Ruka. Remember this is a love poem." Mrs. Serina remember her class

"Next. Number Six. Mikan and Natsume your turn"

Natsume and Mikan's turn

Mikan and Natsume walked to the front where their stage is. Mikan walking nervously trying to remember all she memorise so they wouldn't failed this.

Mikan tapped Natsume "Ne. Natsume. I'm so nervous I think I forgot bits of my line."

"Hn."

"Go on you two" Said Mrs. Serina

"_Let me not to the marriage of true mind_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark_" delivered Mikan.

Mikan's part went smoothly even though she was nervous and forgot bits of the poem because with the

Help of Natsume as he mouthed the words on the poem enough for Mikan to understand and she delivered it smoothly.

"_**Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks"**_

_Natsume holds Mikan's waist with his left hand and caress her face with his right hand while saying those words._

_With this action of Natsume, Mikan was stunned and barely move looks to Natsume's eyes straightly. Hardly breathing._

"_**Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom:  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.**_" Natsume continued.

_  
Class applauds….  
_

"Bravo, Bravo, Natsume and Mikan! Wonderful work. Now that is acting." Quted by Mrs. Serina.

Natsume walk over to his seat at the back of the classroom leaving a stoned Mikan.

Mikan still not moving until Mrs. Serina wave a hand at her and she then came back to reality.

Natsume looking to her smirk to himself thinking...

"_Fallen for me Polka?_"

* * *

Ending note:

Hahaha… That's all. Hehehe… want more? Heheh… That all for now. Well this is base in real life story and I want to stay it that way.

I'm talking randomly here.

* * *

Grrr… Well if this story sucks. I don't care if you flame me or so. I like people who are frank. So say what you want.


End file.
